Never too late (Spoiler post S06E08)
by Jane Doe51
Summary: Non, ce n'est pas possible….Elle secouait toujours la tête pour accompagner ses dénégations. Vous êtes parti, Jane, parti. Elle ne laissa pas à Jane le temps de répondre. -Je dois y aller, reprit-elle. OS spéculations post S06E08. SPOILERS.


Il l'avait fait…Après avoir passé dix ans à attendre, à planifier ce moment, il l'avait fait : il avait tué Red John. Le corps encore chaud de son ennemi reposait sur le matelas de feuilles mortes que l'automne avait déposé au sol. Il était mort. Il avait payé pour le meurtre de sa femme et de sa petite fille, pour la famille qui lui avait été arrachée, pour le sang étalé sur le mur de sa chambre et sur les ongles de sa femme. Pour celui répandu sur le visage de Lisbon, aussi. Cela finissait comme cela avait commencé : dans un bain de sang. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas celui d'un innocent qui avait coulé.

Jane essuya le sang qui tachait ses mains sur son pantalon, désormais immettable. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait l'utilité de costumes trois pièces là où il allait. Secouant la tête pour concentrer son attention sur ce qu'il devait accomplir, il plongea la main dans la poche droite du pantalon et en sortit son téléphone.

Il avait peu souvent laissé cours à la réflexion sur ce qu'il ferait immédiatement après la mort de Red John s'il avait la chance d'en être l'auteur. Il savait confusément qu'il se rendrait. Il ne regrettait pas une seconde ce qu'il venait de faire ; aussi était-il prêt à faire face à la justice des hommes. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais fait de plan sur les modalités de sa reddition, convaincu que la mort de son ennemi marquerait également la fin de sa vie. Il avait toujours cru qu'il appellerait Lisbon mais il se surprit à sélectionner un autre contact dans son répertoire.

- _Agent Cho, CBI._

-_Cho, c'est...c'est Jane. Red John est mort...il est mort, je l'ai tué._

Le stoïque agent ne posa pas de questions, à l'exception de la localisation de Jane. Quand le consultant lui eut donné ces indications, il s'entendit répondre :

- _Ok, bouge pas de là . J'arrive. Attends-moi. Et Jane? N'appelle personne d'autre, compris?_

_- Compris_, acquiesca-t-il avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Cho trouva Jane face au corps inerte de l'homme qui, sous couvert de servir la justice, s'avérait être le tueur en série si tristement célèbre. La traque avait pris fin, la vie de Jane telle qu'il la connaissait également. Jane ne bougea pas quand Cho s'interposa entre lui et le cadavre au sol, il demeura immobile quand Cho l'appela par son nom et ne s'anima pas davantage quand il planta son regard dans ses yeux sans vie. C'est la main que l'agent posa fermement sur son épaule qui tira Jane de sa torpeur.

-_Hey, Cho_ – murmura confusément Jane, tournant le regard vers son interlocuteur

-_Pourquoi ?_, demanda l'agent

_- Pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Parce que…_

_- Non, je sais pourquoi tu l'as tué. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé ?_

Jane sembla considérer la question une seconde avant de se risquer à formuler une réponse.

-_Parce que ça m'a semblé être la bonne chose à faire. _

_-Ok_, sembla comprendre l'officier de police.

-_Lisbon, je…ça pouvait pas être elle. Je pouvais pas la mettre dans cette situation….l'obliger à m'arrêter…la confronter à ce que je suis réellement._

_- Je comprends. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait arrêté ?_

- _J'espère que oui…Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de me jouer d'elle pour échapper à mes responsabilités…C'est juste que…c'est plus facile si c'est toi._

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jane tendit ses deux bras en avant, poings fermés, attendant que Cho lui passe les menottes. Il attendit, seulement pour voir Cho lever un sourcil en le regardant, sans rien faire, ne prononçant qu'un seul mot :

-_Non._

_-Non ? Comment ça, non ?_

_-Je vais pas t'arrêter, Jane. Tu vas pas aller en prison. Tu vas partir. Loin. _

_-Partir ? Non !,_ s'écria Jane, que cette suggestion indignait presque.

-_Quel choix crois-tu avoir ?_

_-Celui d'assumer mes actes ! Il a toujours été clair que je tuerai Red John, et que j'en répondrai ensuite. Peu importe le prix à payer_, expliqua Jane avec véhémence.

_- Même si ce n'est pas seulement toi qui dois en payer le prix?_

La question prit Jane au dépourvu, qui se trouva sans mot pour y répondre. Il secoua la tête, et le profond soupir qu'il poussa fut en partie assourdi par les mains qu'il passa sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Bien sûr qu'il serait celui qui réglerait la facture de sa décision et de son exécution. Il était temps qu'il paie pour les vies écourtées d'Angela et Charlotte. Aucun châtiment ne serait jamais assez puissant pour que ses fautes soient expiées.

-_Même_ _si c'est elle qui doit payer le prix fort? Tu peux pas lui faire ça, Jane..._, reprit Cho.

Cho n'eut pas besoin d'être plus spécifique pour que Jane comprenne qui "_elle_" était. Le mentaliste ferma les yeux pour essayer d'effacer l'image de Lisbon, mais cette tentative dérisoire se solda par un échec cuisant. La pensée de la déception et de la colère de Lisbon étaient douloureuses mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il avait déjà commis l'irréparable, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, même s'il l'avait voulu...ce qui n'était ici pas le cas. Il devait à son épouse et à leur fille de tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait dix ans plus tôt. Il les avait laissées tomber de leur vivant, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire à nouveau ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas regretter son acte meurtrier mais il ne pouvait que déplorer son impact sur Lisbon et leur relation. Elle n'avait rien mérité de tout ça, elle méritait bien plus, bien mieux mais il n'y pouvait absolument rien...le mal avait été fait.

-_Tu crois vraiment que t'arrêter est la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver ? Réfléchis une seconde, Jane !_

_-Je suis pas sûr qu'une seconde suffise…_

_-Il va pourtant falloir que tu réfléchisses plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et que tu prennes une décision. De préférence, la bonne. Dans ton intérêt. Et dans celui de Lisbon._

_-En quoi ma fuite serait dans son intérêt ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasse ?_

_-Elle voudrait que tu n'aies pas tué Red John mais c'est trop tard pour ça…._

_-Précisément. Donc en quoi prendre la fuite serait une bonne chose ? Lisbon croit en la justice, elle voudrait que…_

_-Lisbon te veut vivant, idiot !,_ s'impatienta Cho. _Tu crois vraiment qu'avec toutes les complicités dont Red John s'est assuré dans le milieu policier, judiciaire et carcéral, tu as une chance de sortir vivant de là ? Si tu n'es pas condamné à mort, tu seras tué en prison !_

-_J'ai toujours accepté que ma vengeance me coûte la vie…,_ déclara obstinément Jane.

-_Mais Lisbon ne l'a jamais accepté. Elle ne l'acceptera jamais. Et tu ne peux pas lui demander d'accepter ça en plus du reste, Jane._

_-Lisbon ne voudrait pas que je me soustraie à la justice._

_-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit…_

_-Non_, l'interrompit Cho. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour elle ?_

Jane garda le silence, interdit. Cho enfonça le clou :

_-Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle soit au parloir chaque semaine à te rendre visite, la peur au ventre chaque fois qu'elle recevra un appel de la prison, à se demander dans quel pétrin tu te seras fourré ou ce qui te sera arrivé ? Tu veux qu'elle refasse ça, encore ? Veux-tu qu'elle ait une place de choix pour ton exécution ? Au premier rang, peut-être ?_

-_Non, arrête, non !,_ s'exclama Jane, horrifié. _Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_- Alors voilà le plan…_

* * *

-_Ça ne ressemble en rien à ma Citroen_, constata Jane, en découvrant le pick up qui l'attendait sur le parking.

-_Non, mais ça te mènera jusqu'au Mexique sans être remarqué. Tache d'en faire autant!_

_-Je ferai de mon mieux._

_-Fais mieux que ça, encore, Jane!_

Soupirant, il tapota la carrosserie du véhicule. Propre mais pas rutilant, datant de quelques années mais toujours en bon état, il pourrait encore aller loin, sans attirer l'attention sur le parcours auquel il était destiné. Un véhicule tout à fait inhabituel pour Patrick Jane…aussi insolite que la discrétion l'était pour lui. Il était loin d'avoir la classe et la distinction de sa DS bienaimée mais il devait reconnaître que Cho avait vraiment pensé à tout.

_-Comment tu te l'es procuré?_

_-Je l'ai acheté. C'est pas compliqué quand tu as des contacts dans le secteur…qui ont toujours des affaires de dernière minute._

_-Acheté ? Alors on peut remonter jusqu'à toi ?_

_-Tu me prends pour un débutant ?_

_-Où sont les papiers ?, _éluda Jane

-_Dans la boîte à gants. Et voilà les tiens_, dit Cho, en lui tendant un passeport.

Jane savait que ce n'était pas le sien puisqu'il était en sa possession.

-_Encore des contacts ?_, interrogea-t-il

- _Le réseau, c'est important_

_- Mais personne ne sait faire ça à la dernière minute, même le meilleur des contacts._

_-Qui dit que ça a été fait à la dernière minute ?_

Jane ne prononça pas un mot, médusé par l'implication. Cho compléta rapidement :

-_Pour le véhicule, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'aurais pas pu le stocker sans éveiller de soupçons. Le passeport, en revanche… j'ai pu anticiper._

_-Comment ?_, interrogea son ami

-_On savait tous que tu finirais par le faire,_ répondit Cho. _Tu n'as surpris personne, certainement pas moi. J'espérais juste que tu serais assez malin pour me solliciter._

Un élan de gratitude submergea Jane en réalisant que son ami, loin de le juger pour ce qu'il venait de faire, avait accepté il y a longtemps cette issue et avait alors décidé de l'aider. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Cho, Jane murmura :

-_Merci_….

L'agent hocha la tête et répondit :

_-Ne me remercie pas. Fais simplement en sorte de…fais ce qu'il faut, d'accord ?_

Jane hocha la tête, absent. Il ne pouvait pas diriger ses pensées sur le futur immédiat, encore moins se projeter dans un avenir plus lointain, quand il n'avait en tête que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui : Red John mort, Lisbon bien vivante...mais dans la vie de qui il n'aurait plus jamais la même place. Une vengeance accomplie pour une confiance sacrifiée ; une promesse tenue pour une amitié fracassée.

_-Hey, t'es toujours avec moi ?_

_-Oui, oui_, répondit Jane, évasivement

-_N'oublie pas de te changer. Il y a un sac de vêtements à l'arrière, avec suffisamment de cash pour commencer. Ne te sers pas de ta carte de crédit…_

_-Je sais, Cho. J'ai déjà fait ça avant, tu te rappelles ?_

_- Certes. Mais l'enjeu est bien différent de Vegas._

_-C'est certain. Il est autrement plus lourd._

_-J'espère que ça en valait la peine_, conclut l'agent.

Jane se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-_Qu'est-ce que…. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour… ?_, demanda Jane, désignant le parc de la main, sans parvenir à expliciter sa question.

-_Je m'en occupe. Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture._

Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Jane rassembla enfin le courage de poser la question qui lui importait :

_-Lisbon ? Je veux lui dire au revoir…_

_-Tu ne peux pas, Jane. _

_-Mais je ne…._

_-Tu ne peux pas,_ reprit Cho. _Elle n'est pas à Sacramento. Quand tu ne t'es pas pointé au boulot ce matin, elle s'est doutée que tu étais parti confronter Red John. Elle s'est mis en tête que ce serait chez toi, elle est partie à Malibu. Elle n'est pas là._

Il ne la reverrait donc pas. Même pas de loin. Il se préparait depuis des semaines à cette séparation qu'il savait inéluctable, persuadé qu'il était d'aller vers sa tombe. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé…ça. S'il avait su hier soir en la saluant au moment où elle avait quitté les locaux du CBI que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait…Lui aurait-il dit un mot de plus ? Il ne le supposait pas, mais avoir été privé de la conscience du statut de ce moment particulier lui faisait mal.

-_Elle n'est pas là_, répéta Jane. _Est-ce que….tu veilleras sur elle, dis ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Je te la confie. Prend en soin. Même si je ne suis plus là, elle demeure ce que j'ai de plus précieux._

_-Ce n'est un scoop pour personne. Mais elle ne sera pas seule. Je l'aiderai de mon mieux, autant qu'elle me laissera faire._

_-D'accord._

_-Tu ne devrais pas traîner, Jane. Tu as peu de temps._

Cho avait évidemment raison. Mais si décider de partir était cruel, prendre effectivement la route était une torture. Une torture qui était désormais son destin….aussi fit-il ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'installa au poste de conduite et, à travers la fenêtre ouverte, lança à Cho :

_-Adieu, Cho. Merci, merci pour tout, _

_- Je t'en prie._

Il n'entendit pas les derniers mots que Cho prononça lorsqu'il fut trop loin pour les entendre :

_-Adieu, mon frère. Tu vas nous manquer aussi._

* * *

Les mains crispées sur le volant, le regard de Lisbon ne quittait pas la route. Le trajet lui semblait interminable, les kilomètres ne laissant la place qu'à de nouveaux kilomètres la séparant de Malibu. Elle avait pris la route deux heures plus tôt, ne tardant pas lorsque Jane ne s'était pas présenté au travail. Elle y avait vu le signe d'un passage à l'acte imminent concernant Red John. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas partagé ses conclusions avec elle évidemment, il serait allé confronter Red John seul. Ses derniers actes parlaient très clairement de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour être seul face au tueur le moment venu….le souvenir d'une falaise non loin de là en témoignait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

D'un œil, elle vérifia sa vitesse, au-dessus des limitations, mais suffisamment raisonnable pour qu'elle conserve la maîtrise de son véhicule. Elle n'arriverait jamais assez vite à destination à son goût, mais il lui fallait absolument y arriver saine et sauve pour pouvoir empêcher Jane de….de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…..Pourvu qu'il soit vraiment à Malibu. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune certitude sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle avait supposé qu'il voudrait clore sa quête à l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. C'était le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour tenter de révéler Red John quelques jours plus tôt….c'était logique qu'il choisisse à nouveau ce lieu pour la confrontation après tout….ou peut-être pas, après tout…Elle ne savait plus quoi penser….mais elle devait arriver à Malibu dans les plus brefs délais quoiqu'il en soit. Elle serait alors fixée. Elle tenta de reporter son attention sur la route, qui défilait toujours trop lentement.

Le silence pesant, uniquement troublé par le poids de ses inquiétudes et des soupirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer, fut rompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décèlera légèrement alors qu'elle localisait l'appareil et consulta le nom de l'appelant, le cœur battant. Elle espérait y découvrir le nom de celui qu'elle avait tenté de joindre de nombreuses fois en vain depuis le début de la matinée. Découvrant l'identité de son interlocuteur, elle tenta de masquer la déception de sa voix lorsqu'elle répondit à l'appel.

_-Oui, Cho ? Du nouveau ? Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à Malibu._

_-Vous pouvez faire demi-tour. Il n'y a rien qui vous attende à Malibu._

_-Jane ne m'y attend sûrement pas mais…_

_-Non, Patron…il n'y est pas._

_-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?_

_-Certain, Patron. Il est à Sacramento._

Elle remarqua que Cho n'était visiblement pas enclin à s'expliquer davantage alors qu'elle attendait des réponses.

_-Il est à Sacramento ?,_ demanda-t-elle

-_Oui_, confirma Cho.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge, Jane n'ayant pas encore franchi les limites de la ville. L'agent était déterminé à faire revenir Lisbon à Sacramento en lui en disant le moins possible. Pour l'instant. Il pouvait bien lui laisser quelques heures avant de réduire son monde à néant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait effectivement changer ce qui s'était passé.

Lisbon était habituée au caractère taciturne de Cho, à son habitude de ne communiquer qu'en utilisant des mots parcimonieusement choisis. Mais il n'était jamais avare de détails concernant une enquête, il partageait toujours les faits pertinents avec elle. Elle sentait distinctement que son second en commande essayait de lui dissimuler des informations, et cela ne la rassurait nullement.

-_Dites-moi ce que vous savez, Cho !_, exigea Lisbon

-_Quand vous serez rentrée. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. A tout à l'heure_, répondit succinctement son second en commande, avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Cet échange ne disait rien qui vaille à Lisbon. Si Jane était à Sacramento mais que Cho lui en disait si peu….cela n'augurait rien de bon. Evidemment, sachant qu'elle avait une longue route devant elle, il ne lui dirait rien qui puisse la bouleverser alors qu'elle était au volant…et c'est précisément ce qui la contrariait.

-_Bon sang, Jane ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?,_ jura-t-elle en s'engageant vers la sortie la plus proche pour y faire demi-tour.

Alors que sa voiture roulait désormais vers son point de départ, elle écrasa l'accélérateur, ses interrogations comme seule compagnie jusqu'à Sacramento.

* * *

Le vent jouait avec les boucles blondes de l'homme assis sur le sable. Il se tenait à cet endroit qui était devenu le sien, puisque c'est là qu'il venait chaque jour tenter de chercher un peu du calme auquel il aspirait. En vain. L'océan était secoué d'autant de remous que son âme esseulée, que rien ne parvenait à apaiser.

Il avait toujours aimé la plage…dès lors qu'il avait eu le choix de son lieu de vie, la présence de ce plan d'eau avait toujours été un élément déterminant. Il avait choisi la maison de Malibu pour sa proximité avec la plage il avait choisi ce village de pêcheurs pour sa plage. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à aller plus loin qu'en Amérique du Sud. Chaque kilomètre parcouru avait été une torture. Quitter le pays avait été la décision la plus douloureuse qu'il ait prise, autrement plus difficile que d'ôter la vie à un assassin, mais il n'avait pas pu accepter de quitter le continent également. Il savait pourtant que l'ensemble des pays de cette zone avait un accord d'extradition avec son gouvernement, qu'il aurait dû aller plus loin, en Russie ou en Afrique, pour être certain de ne jamais être inquiété…mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il lui avait déjà été si difficile de faire tant de chemin. Les larmes avaient brouillé sa vue dès les premiers mètres. Il avait refusé de les laisser couler…mais il n'avait pu empêcher leur présence dans ses yeux, formant un voile entre lui et le monde. Un monde qui avait été radicalement modifié. La DS, les costumes trois pièces, le CBI, l'anglais….il avait dû tirer un trait sur tout ça. Mais le plus douloureux avait de se séparer de Lisbon. D'accepter de sortir de sa vie. De ne plus la voir, de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus l'entendre. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, une habitation sommaire…mais il n'y avait là rien d'inhabituel pour lui. Il pouvait manger quand il avait faim. Il ne manquait de rien…sauf de Lisbon. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il le savait, elle lui manquerait. Il avait su, bien avant d'avoir la moindre certitude sur l'identité de Red John, que sa quête impliquerait d'être loin de Lisbon mais il avait gravement sous-estimé la difficulté de la chose. Certes, il avait l'habitude que les personnes qu'il aimait lui manquent….cela ne faisait-il pas dix ans qu'il devait vivre sans Angela et Charlotte ? Dix ans qu'elles lui manquaient à chaque seconde, chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait ?

Et pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce manque-là. Sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes il y avait une impossibilité physique à les revoir et quelque part au cours des dix années écoulées, il avait commencé à l'accepter. Mais Lisbon était vivante, quelque part, loin de lui. Et c'était sa faute si des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient.

Tuer Red John, c'était s'assurer qu'elle reste vivante et c'était venger les morts de sa famille. Il ne le regrettait pas, il leur avait fait une promesse. Pour autant, il n'avait pas ressenti l'apaisement qu'il s'était attendu à vivre. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais anticipé ce que l'accomplissement de sa vengeance lui ferait perdre. Plus de tueur à débusquer, ni de brunette à protéger….juste le vide. Un vide incommensurable, celui de sa vie vidée des femmes qui emplissaient son cœur.

Les premières semaines, il avait pleuré Angela et Charlotte comme il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire. Le responsable de leur mort n'était plus…et cela l'obligeait à accepter qu'elles non plus n'étaient plus de ce monde. Il avait dû lâcher prise. Elles appartenaient au passé…un passé qu'il chérirait toute sa vie, mais après avoir vécu pour elles ces années entières, il était temps de commencer à vivre sans elles. Parce que c'était ainsi.

Lisbon avait essayé de l'amener sur ce chemin sans relâche depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et finalement, alors qu'il acceptait qu'il ne reverrait plus sa famille, il refusait de se faire à l'idée que cela s'appliquait également à Lisbon. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais mais s'appliquait à entretenir son souvenir, comme d'autres cultivent un jardin : comme un endroit agréable où se réfugier, entouré de couleurs chatoyantes et d'odeurs enivrantes.

Il passait ses journées enfermé dans son palais de mémoire, revisitant inlassablement chaque pièce de l'aile consacrée à la brunette. Il tentait de puiser un peu de réconfort dans ces souvenirs, mais l'incapacité dans laquelle il se trouvait d'en écrire d'autres avec elle le déchirait. Et il en était l'unique responsable.

En accomplissant son dessein, il avait gagné une bataille mais il avait perdu la guerre, celle de la reconstruction de sa vie, celle du cœur de Lisbon. Regardant les éléments se déchaîner devant lui, il se demanda si elle aussi se rendait parfois à la plage, s'il lui arrivait, à elle aussi, de penser à lui. Son regard quitta les vagues et vint se poser sur le visage grave de l'agent senior qui le regardait fixement, depuis le cliché qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il avait tellement évité de s'attacher à elle qu'il n'avait eu aucune photo d'elle à emmener il avait tellement échoué qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter le journal, juste avant de passer la frontière, le lendemain de sa fuite, lorsqu'il avait reconnu le visage de Lisbon qui en faisait la une. Il s'était débarrassé du reste du journal, ne conservant que l'image de celle qui lui manquait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette photo pour se souvenir d'elle, chacun de ses traits, la localisation de chaque tâche de rousseur, la nuance de chaque expression de son visage si précisément gravée dans sa mémoire qu'aucune photo ne pourrait jamais lui rendre hommage. Au-delà de la logique, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu tourner une fois de plus le dos à Lisbon en laissant derrière lui ce journal. Il avait dû en prendre un exemplaire, dans une vaine tentative d'emmener un peu d'elle avec lui.

Le morceau de papier était désormais usé….aussi usé que l'homme qui le fixait sans relâche. Il était abîmé par la manipulation quotidienne de l'image, qui ne lui rappelait que l'absence de cette femme qui était tant pour lui. Il traça le contour de son visage sur l'image, comme pour la faire exister dans le monde tangible alors qu'elle n'habitait désormais plus que son monde intérieur. Qui étaient les personnes pour qui elle existait aujourd'hui ? Etaient-ils seulement conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient ? Comment avait-il pu renoncer à cette chance ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se leva et plaça la coupure de presse dans sa poche droite, attentif à ne pas l'abîmer davantage. Il marcha le long du rivage, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Ses pas n'avaient pas plus de sens que les fois précédentes puisqu'ils ne le rapprochaient pas de Lisbon. Ses journées ici se succédaient, sans avoir le moindre commencement de but, sans joie, sans espoir. Quand c'était trop difficile, il restait enfermé, fabriquant des grenouilles en papier qui finissaient invariablement à la poubelle, faute de pouvoir les offrir à celle à qui il les destinait. Mais il pouvait se bercer de cette illusion pendant que l'origami émergeait de la feuille de papier une illusion qui fanait aussi vite qu'elle naissait mais qui rendait sa solitude un peu plus supportable, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes….Puis elle s'imposait de nouveau, elle était devenue sa meilleure compagne depuis qu'il avait quitté la Californie, après tout…Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ? Quel droit aurait-il eu de nourrir quelque espoir que ce soit? Sa vie ici, c'était sa punition.

Et c'était la pire de toutes. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, il ne pouvait pas concevoir de pire sort que d'être privé du regard bienveillant de Teresa Lisbon. Toutes ces années, elle lui avait donné un but plus qu'un travail, c'est une famille et un foyer qu'elle lui avait offert. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas survécu toutes ces années et il ne savait que trop bien que les armes des criminels qu'ils pourchassaient n'étaient pas le plus grand danger qui pesait sur lui. Elle l'avait surtout protégé de lui-même, insufflant un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de son âme. Elle était entrée dans sa vie pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son désespoir, qu'elle comprenait pourtant. Elle s'était employée à lui montrer un autre chemin que celui auquel il se destinait, le soutenant malgré tout dans chacune de ses entreprises. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, quoique le prix à payer ait souvent été lourd pour elle. Mais elle y avait consenti sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, parce que sa loyauté, comme la pureté de son cœur, était à toute épreuve.

Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir d'eux ? Ce qu'il se serait passé entre eux, si les choses avaient été différentes ? Comment leur relation aurait pu évoluer, dans un monde sans Red John ? Soupirant profondément, il réalisa que, dans le fond, la pire part de cette punition n'était pas d'être séparés. Le plus déchirant n'était pas que leur histoire soit finie, mais qu'elle n'ait jamais eu réellement une chance de commencer. Plus que ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire, plus que toutes les fois où il lui avait fait, bien malgré lui, tant de mal…il regrettait surtout les mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu se risquer à prononcer – ou à assumer – et les occasions qui ne présenteraient jamais de rendre sa vie plus douce, d'essayer de lui rendre un peu de ce qu'elle lui avait donné…juste un peu, il ne pourrait jamais repayer sa dette à son égard, mais il aurait tant aimé avoir une chance d'essayer.

Cette punition était-elle cette chance ? Faisait-il la bonne chose pour elle ? Si seulement il savait….

-_Tu me manques, Teresa…si tu savais comme tu me manques…je suis tellement désolé_, chuchota-t-il, les yeux clos, le visage de la brunette dansant derrière ses paupières.

Seul le remou des vagues lui répondit.

* * *

Seul le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol alors qu'elle remontait la nef troublait le silence de l'édifice. Arrivée au premier rang, Lisbon fit une génuflexion et s'installa. La tête baissée, les mains jointes, elle récita un _Notre Père._

« _Que votre volonté soit faite_ »

La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était-elle vraiment la volonté de Dieu ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle souffre ainsi ? Elle avait surtout l'impression que c'était la volonté de Jane qui avait été faite, plus que celle du Créateur, et plus encore que la sienne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était savoir Jane en sécurité, de préférence à ses côtés. Elle pouvait vivre avec le fait qu'il ne lui rende pas ses sentiments….à condition qu'il soit là. Mais il était parti, alors même qu'elle essayait futilement de le rattraper. Il avait préféré faire appel à Cho. Elle savait que les deux hommes étaient amis…mais avoir été mis à l'écart de l'événement qui avait le plus affecté sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents étaient insupportable. Sa colère avait été sans limite, contre elle-même pour n'avoir rien vu venir, pour n'avoir rien voulu voir venir contre Jane pour être parti sans un mot contre Cho pour ne pas l'en avoir empêché, pour avoir même été l'instigateur de cette démarche.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir se mettre en colère contre lui, mais quel choix avait-elle, alors qu'on lui avait dérobé toute possibilité d'intervenir ? Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre quand l'agent lui avait demandé « vous préféreriez vous recueillir sur sa tombe ? ». Il avait raison, ce qui avait encore davantage nourri sa colère.

« _Pardonnez nous nos offenses_ »

Mais dans le fond, elle savait qu'une part de sa colère dissimulait, non seulement de l'impuissance, mais de la culpabilité. Celle de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Jane de commettre l'irréparable, de foutre sa vie en l'air. Celle de ne pas avoir été là. La culpabilité de l'échec, de son échec, qui avait mené Jane…Dieu seul savait où…loin de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et loin d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait que demander pardon. A Dieu, dans chacune de ses prières. Son plan n'était-il pas qu'elle puisse sauver l'âme de Jane ? Et à Angela et Charlotte. Elle s'était rendue plusieurs fois sur leurs tombes dans les semaines suivant le départ de Jane. Elle avait eu besoin de leur dire qu'elles avaient été vengées. En réalité, ça avait été un prétexte pour leur demander de veiller sur Jane puisqu'elle n'y était pas parvenue, une raison de venir déposer un bouquet d'excuses pour son échec.

En toute vérité, ça avait aussi été une excuse pour essayer de se sentir proche de Jane. Puis elle n'avait plus pu évoluer dans cet environnement familier et avait cessé de se rendre au cimetière quand elle avait quitté la Californie. Dès qu'elle avait eu vent de l'ouverture du poste de chef de la police de Tacoma, elle avait manifesté son intérêt. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en Californie alors que rien ne l'y retenait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, comme si elle attendait le retour de Jane. Elle avait fait ses cartons le cœur serré mais il n'y avait plus rien pour elle en Californie. Elle avait mis la soucoupe bleue de Jane dans une boîte, désormais orpheline sans la tasse qu'elle avait accueillie des années durant, avait jeté un dernier regard humide à l'emplacement qui avait été autrement celui du canapé de cuir brun du consultant et elle était partie. Loin. Ailleurs. Là où personne ne la connaissait. Là où personne ne connaissait sa honte, son échec.

« _Comme_ _nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensé_ »

Le pardon…elle n'avait pas atteint cet idéal, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle n'avait simplement plus la force d'être en colère. Elle était épuisée par la tristesse, par le manque. Par Jane qui n'était plus là….et dont l'absence la blessait plus profondément que le pire de ses plans avait jamais pu le faire. Elle se prenait parfois à rêver qu'il revienne pour souhaiter la seconde suivante ne jamais le revoir. Revient-on jamais de cette douleur ? Peut-on pardonner ce genre de trahison ? Le pourrait-elle jamais ?

Levant des yeux implorants vers la croix surplombant l'autel, elle finit sa prière en murmurant :

-_Seigneur….je…je ne sais plus comment prier parce que je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi, je mais je vous en prie….gardez le sain et sauf…par pitié. Même si vous ne le ramenez jamais à moi, donnez-lui la paix que je n'ai pas pu lui apporter et….et… gardez le sain et sauf. J'ai essayé de faire ça, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je m'en remets à vous….pitié._

* * *

Enfermée dans sa prière, dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le prêtre approcher mais elle sentit sa présence lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

-_Une nouvelle ouaille dans notre paroisse ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue à l'office, pourtant_…, interrogea l'homme d'Eglise.

-_Non…je…j'ai besoin de prier…seule. _

_-Je vois. Comment avez-vous choisi cette Eglise ?_

_-A cause…_. – Lisbon hésita une seconde à répondre, mais elle finit par le faire – _A cause de son nom…_

_-Vous avez besoin de placer vos prières sous la protection de Saint Patrick ?_

Entendre ce nom prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre lui serra le cœur. Encore après ce temps, c'était douloureux.

-_Quelque chose comme ça…_

_-Vous semblez sérieusement éprouvée, mon enfant. Quel réconfort venez-vous chercher en ce lieu ?_

_-Aucun, à vrai dire. Je…,_ commença Lisbon.

-_Aucun ? Vous avez pourtant l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort…._

_-Sûrement, reconnut-elle, du bout des lèvres. Mais ma prière n'est pas pour moi._

_-Non ? Alors elle doit être pour quelqu'un qui vous est très proche…_

_-J'imagine que ça dépend du sens que l'on donne au mot « proche », mon Père._

_-Quelqu'un que vous aimez, si vous préférez ?_

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de préférer, non. Mais…_

_-Je vois, dit le prêtre. Ne perdez pas espoir, mon enfant…_

_-Ne perdez pas espoir ? Et comment on fait pour garder espoir quand on a tout perdu ?_, demanda-t-elle, vindicative.

-_L'amour est notre plus grande richesse. « S'il me manque l'amour, je ne suis rien ». Voilà, votre espérance : cette richesse qui vous habite._

Lisbon reconnut la Première Lettre de Saint Paul aux Corinthiens. Elle récita :

_-« Il supporte tout, il fait confiance en tout, il espère tout, il endure tout. L'amour ne passera jamais ». Ça semble si cruel, une telle condamnation…_

_-Je vois que vous connaissez vos classiques,_ sourit le prêtre, _mais vous vous méprenez, mon enfant. Ce n'est pas une condamnation, mais un don de Dieu. L'amour pur qui brûle éternellement dans le cœur des amants._

_-Quand la brûlure est si douloureuse, est-ce encore un don ?_, interrogea la brunette.

-_Personne ne peut échapper aux épreuves. Il faut simplement prier pour en comprendre le sens et avoir la force de les supporter. Mais vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Sinon, l'épreuve ne serait pas aussi difficile. Dieu ne vous réserve que des épreuves que vous pouvez surmonter. Ayez foi en lui, mon enfant._

-_C'est difficile de garder espoir quand l'épreuve dure. _

_-Ce ne serait pas une épreuve si ce n'était pas difficile. Mais votre blessure est votre offrande au Créateur et il ne manquera pas de vous consoler. Vous vous souvenez des Béatitudes ?_

_-« Heureux les affligés, car ils seront consolés »_, répondit Teresa, sans ajouter un mot.

-_Rendez grâce au Seigneur de vous donner l'occasion de vous découvrir dans l'épreuve, mon enfant. Elle ne durera pas toujours vous en ressortirez grandie, n'en doutez pas._

Sur ces mots, l'homme de Dieu se leva et rejoignit la sacristie, laissant Lisbon méditer leur échange. Les mots du prêtre, pour familiers que soient les concepts, lui paraissaient vides de sens. Comprendre le sens de l'épreuve ? Prier pour avoir la force de les surmonter ? Mais ça faisait des années qu'elle supportait sans se plaindre la torture du doute et du manque. N'avait-elle pas déjà payé un prix suffisamment fort ?

Secouant la tête, elle se leva d'un bond et regagna sa voiture, troublée par les mots du prêtre. Jusqu'à récemment, sa foi avait été un secours inaltérable dans les tempêtes de son existence. Mais cette fois, elle n'y trouvait pas les réponses qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Elle était seule.

Mettant le contact, elle renonça finalement à s'arrêter pour acheter une pizza à emporter. Elle n'avait pas faim, de toute façon.

* * *

La voiture s'immobilisa devant la cabane de Jane dans un crissement de pneus. Le bruit était si inhabituel ici qu'il attira l'attention du mentaliste immédiatement. Une visite ? Tellement pressée que l'arrêt du véhicule était si brusque ? Sûrement, ça ne pouvait rien augurer de bon…Quelle que soit la raison qui venait rompre sa solitude, Jane ne l'accueillait pas à bras ouverts.

Les coups qui résonnèrent bientôt contre la porte témoignaient de la détermination de leur auteur à voir la porte s'ouvrir bien vite. Jane estima qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'il se lève pour découvrir la porte à son visiteur. Il voulait juste être seul, comme il l'était depuis bien longtemps, il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix, seul avec ses pensées…là où il pouvait trouver l'illusion de sa présence, là où il pouvait être avec elle. Enfin, pas vraiment…mais un peu. Au point où il en était, un peu, c'était mieux que rien.

Le silence de Jane n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir.

« _No quiero ver a nadie… ¡Fuera de aquí!_ »

Les coups cessèrent brutalement, pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, moins rapides, mais plus marqués. Une voix se fit entendre et Jane eut la surprise de constater que les mots étaient prononcés dans sa langue.

« _Jane, ouvre !_ »

Cette voix…elle semblait familière…Etait-il possible qu'elle lui appartienne ? Non, la déshydratation et la malnutrition devaient jouer des tours à son imagination, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« _Jane !_ », insista la voix, plus fermement.

« _C'est bon, j'arrive !_ », grogna-t-il, désormais davantage frustré par le doute que par l'interruption.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit après une dernière seconde d'hésitation.

Il observa silencieusement son visiteur quelques instants, tous deux gardant le silence. Puis il l'invita :

-_Tu peux entrer, Cho_.

* * *

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin et deux ans plus tard, Cho ne pouvait que constater comme Jane avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, les boucles blondes n'avaient pas dû voir les ciseaux d'un coiffeur depuis un moment. Elles étaient en revanche plus claires, alors que la peau de l'ancien consultant était plus foncée…il avait dû passer un temps certain sous le soleil. Une barbe naissante envahissait ses joues creusées par l'amaigrissement. Si Cho avait dû décrire l'ancien consultant, il aurait dit qu'il était négligé.

L'aspect vestimentaire n'était pas en reste : le mentaliste autrefois élégamment vêtu portait un pantalon gris usé avec une chemise à fleurs qui avait dû être blanche, mais tirait désormais vers le gris. Pour compléter le tableau, l'homme était pieds nus dans ses éternelles chaussures marron qui, faute d'entretien, avaient perdu de leur superbe.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait sous les yeux de Cho n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'image renvoyée par le mentaliste la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se souvenait de l'impact que les mots de Teresa Lisbon avaient eu sur l'homme brisé qui venait de pousser pour la première fois la porte du CBI. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse attention à lui, qu'elle se soucie de lui, pour que Patrick Jane commence lui aussi à faire attention à lui, à son apparence.

Visiblement, sans l'attention de Lisbon, il n'avait pas dû trouver de motivation suffisante pour poursuivre l'effort. La différence se faisait sentir dans le comportement non verbal aussi : Cho nota que Jane semblait moins tendu que précédemment, mais plus triste, comme quelqu'un qui a perdu ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. La tension qui avait animé Jane était partie, en même temps que son ennemi. Il n'y avait plus de chasse, plus de quête, plus d'assassin à identifier…Jane n'avait plus besoin d'être attentif à son environnement, gardant toujours un œil sur son épaule. En revanche, la détresse était palpable, quoiqu'implicite. Jane n'avait visiblement plus de but qui le maintienne en mouvement. C'était une bonne chose que Cho soit précisément venu lui en proposer un…

-_Nouveau look ?,_ demanda Cho pour briser le silence, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

-_Question d'intégration. Tu sais « à Rome, fais comme les Romains »…_

_-Mais tu n'es pas à Rome_, fit remarquer Cho.

-_Et je ne suis pas comme un Romain_, argua Jane.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, peu sûrs de la façon de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-_Comment tu vas ?_, demanda simplement Cho

-_Mieux que jamais._

_-Tu le caches bien._

_-La dissimulation a toujours été mon talent_, rétorqua Jane.

Il hésita une seconde puis décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il soupira, et formula :

-_Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Mieux que jamais._

_-A ce point-là ?_ , s'alarma Jane, dont le visage sembla enfin s'animer.

Dévisageant ostensiblement son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds, Cho répondit :

-_Je dirais qu'elle va aussi bien que toi….mais il ne tient qu'à toi que ça change. _

_-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre._

_-Il est temps de rentrer…_

_-Mais tu disais que…._

Cho ne le laissa pas finir : il savait ce qu'il avait dit et ne regrettait aucun des mots prononcés alors ni aucune des décisions prises. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que d'autres paroles ne pouvaient être dites et d'autres choix effectués.

-_C'était il y a deux ans, Jane. Les choses ont changé._

_-En quoi ?_

_-Je suis venu avec quelqu'un qui a une proposition à te faire. Est-ce qu'elle peut entrer ?_

* * *

Jane remplit les deux tasses de thé et en déposa une devant celle que Cho avait présenté comme l'Agent Kim Fischer. La jeune femme le remercia et le regarda s'asseoir, gardant la seconde tasse pour lui.

_-Alors, Agent Fischer, quel genre de proposition le FBI pourrait bien avoir à me faire ?_

_-Une offre d'emploi, Monsieur Jane._

Une offre d'emploi ? Jane se félicita de n'avoir pas porté son thé à ses lèvres déjà…autrement, il l'aurait peut-être déjà recraché. A la place, il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-_Une offre d'emploi ? J'ignorais que le FBI envisageait d'installer un bureau sous ces latitudes, agent Fischer._

_-Probablement parce que ce n'est pas le cas, Monsieur Jane. Cette partie du monde n'est pas exactement sous notre juridiction, comme vous le savez fort bien._

_-Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_

_- Que vous preniez place, avec l'Agent Cho et moi-même, dans le prochain avion pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Et que vous travailliez pour nous. _

_-Il semble que mon…statut vous ai échappé, Agent._

- _Certainement pas. Ce qui semble __**vous**__ avoir échappé, Monsieur Jane, c'est que le FBI a les moyens de régler les questions liées à votre…statut._

_-Pourquoi le FBI ferait ça ? Qu'a-t-il à y gagner ?_

_-Vous,_ répondit-elle. _Je vous l'ai dit : une offre d'emploi est sur la table._

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table et plantant son regard dans celui de Jane, elle reprit :

-_Le FBI souhaite s'adjoindre vos services. Il s'avère que des compétences comme les vôtres, aussi peu orthodoxes soient-elles, se révèlent précieuses dans les forces de l'ordre._

_-J'en ai fini avec les forces de l'ordre. _

_-Je crains que la question ne soit pas là, Monsieur Jane. Les forces de l'ordre n'en ont pas fini avec vous, elles. Vous n'êtes pas réellement dans une position de choix, ici. Le Bureau veut vos services pour l'antenne de Seattle._

_-Malheureusement, Agent Fischer, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie_, médita Jane.

-_Pas toujours, non. Mais parfois, il suffit de se donner les moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on désire vraiment_, contra-t-elle. _Et le FBI vous veut vraiment. Le Bureau est prêt à tout pour vous avoir._

_-Tout ?_, demanda Jane, le regard tourné vers Cho.

-_Tout_, confirma Fischer.

Jane lui retourna toute son attention.

-_Voilà le marché, Monsieur Jane : vous revenez avec nous sur le sol américain et toute poursuite contre vous dans le cadre de l'affaire Red John est levée. Vous redevenez un homme libre, vous pouvez recommencer une vie, une vraie vie et pas ce….simulacre_, dit-elle, englobant l'environnement immédiat d'un geste de la main.

-_Qui me dit que vous me dites la vérité ?_

_-Rien. Il va falloir me faire confiance._

_-Confiance ? Au FBI ? Merci….mais non merci !_

_-Monsieur Jane, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que si vous refusez, une demande d'extradition sera formulée auprès du gouvernement de ce pays. Dans les deux cas, vous revenez aux Etats-Unis. Que préférez-vous ? La liberté ou la prison ?_

_-Agent Fischer, vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas._

_-Vous avez tort de ne pas les prendre au sérieux._

_-Peut-être peut-être pas…._

Si Jane avait dû deviner ce matin-là ce que la journée lui réservait, le scénario qui se jouait sous ses yeux n'aurait certainement pas fait partie de ses hypothèses de travail. Il aurait supposé que sa prochaine rencontre avec un agent du FBI se solderait par une paire de menottes qui se refermeraient sur ses poignets et un séjour prolongé dans une prison fédérale. Et pourtant, il était là, en train de boire un thé en écoutant l'Agent Fischer tenter de lui forcer la main à rentrer au bercail et à reprendre la chasse des criminels, lui qui n'était, après tout, rien de moins qu'un criminel lui-même.

Pouvait-il seulement faire confiance à l'Agent Fischer ? Il n'était même pas en mesure de le déterminer, incapable d'en faire une lecture solide. La rouquine semblait déterminée, prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mais quels étaient-ils ? Les intentions de l'Agent étaient-elles ce qu'elle annonçait ? Difficile d'accorder aveuglément sa confiance à une organisation qui s'était révélée aussi corrompue que le CBI…sauf que Jane n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance au CBI en tant qu'organisation, mais à l'équipe à laquelle il avait été assigné, principalement à Lisbon.

Et maintenant ? Le FBI était-il digne de confiance ? Lui offrait-il vraiment une chance de rentrer et d'avoir une vie…dans un chez lui encore à construire ? Pourrait-il revoir Lisbon ? Voudrait-elle le revoir ?

La voix de Cho interrompit ses pensées :

_-Jane, tu sais que je ne serai pas là si ce n'était pas sérieux. Je ne serai pas là si c'était un piège. _

Jane hocha la tête. Cho avait toujours mérité sa confiance. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé deux ans plus tôt. Deux ans….deux ans qui avait semblé une éternité à l'homme indécis. Chaque jour avait été plus douloureux que le précédent, mais jamais Jane n'avait cédé à la tentation de reprendre contact, car il faisait tout ça pour Lisbon, comme Cho l'en avait convaincu. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose pour elle qu'il rentre. Comment verrait-elle son retour ? Jane soupira…les questions épuisaient son esprit fatigué, qui s'évertuait pourtant à en produire de nouvelles. A quoi avaient servi ces deux ans, s'il lui suffisait de rentrer comme ça, presque du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi s'était-il imposé le pire des châtiments, chaque jour renouvelé, si c'était aussi simple que ça ?

-_Je sais, Cho, mais…_

_-C'est ta chance, Jane. Ta chance de la revoir…_

_-Mais il y a deux ans…_

_-Il y a deux ans, je t'ai dit de faire la bonne chose pour elle. Je te demande aujourd'hui de faire exactement pareil. La bonne chose. Même si elle a changé entre temps._

Une ride vint barrer le front de Jane, indiquant la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à croire qu'il avait perdu Lisbon pour toujours. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Qu'elle resterait à jamais le regret le plus douloureux de son existence. Se pouvait-il réellement que la vie lui offre une seconde chance ? Il avait très envie de la saisir, mais il était également effrayé. Cette fois-ci, s'il faisait tout rater, il ne pourrait pas blâmer Red John.

_-La bonne chose, c'est accepter cette offre ? Elle n'est pas mieux sans moi ?_

_-Non_, répondit simplement Cho. _Elle a besoin de toi._

Teresa Lisbon était la clé de la décision de Jane, Fischer le savait bien. Elle abattit sa dernière carte :

_-Laissez-moi résumer la situation, Monsieur Jane. Ou vous acceptez ma proposition, dont je ne vous ai pas encore présenté les détails, ou c'est Teresa Lisbon qui fera les frais de votre impulsivité._

Jane fronça les sourcils.

_-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

-_Je suis disposée à utiliser tous les leviers à ma disposition. Aussi, si vous refusez ma proposition, pendant que vous croupirez dans une prison fédérale, le Bureau étudiera l'ensemble des enquêtes que vous avez menés conjointement avec l'Agent Lisbon, à la recherche de la moindre irrégularité, du moindre manquement au protocole. L'ensemble des dossiers sera épluché dans les moindres détails et si quoi que ce soit ressort, il y aura des comptes à rendre._

_-J'en rendrai bien volontiers_, contra Jane.

-_Vous n'étiez pas le responsable, Monsieur Jane, ce n'est pas à vous que cette tâche incombera._

Les yeux de Jane s'élargirent dans une réalisation d'horreur. Lisbon avait toujours défendu le respect du protocole, l'approche orthodoxe, selon la législation en vigueur. Mais Jane avait pris des libertés et l'idée que Lisbon, après dix ans passés à rattraper les pagailles qu'il avait pu créer, puisse en payer le prix fort l'horrifiait.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !,_ s'écria Jane.

-_Agent Fischer_, commença Cho…

-_Monsieur Jane, Agent Cho…je n'ai rien contre Lisbon. Elle n'est qu'un levier. Cela ne me fera pas plaisir de ruiner sa vie mais si Monsieur Jane ne m'en laisse pas le choix, je le ferai. A vous de voir_, conclut-elle, le regard planté dans les yeux de Jane.

Un levier. C'était le mot employé par Fischer pour décrire Lisbon. Il se rappela l'époque si lointaine où il avait rejoint le CBI. Elle n'avait alors été qu'un pion dans sa quête de vengeance, avant de devenir tellement plus. Et voilà qu'une fois encore, elle était considérée comme un simple objet. A cause de lui. Un simple objet dont on pouvait se débarrasser. Comme s'il était possible de se passer de Lisbon quand on la connaissait. La pensée le révulsait. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette injustice perdurer plus longtemps.

-_Je ne travaille qu'avec Teresa Lisbon_, prévint Jane, le regard noir. _Cette condition n'est pas négociable._

_-Il vous faudra l'en convaincre, Monsieur Jane, mais le FBI est parfaitement disposé à accepter cette condition._

_-Alors dites-moi rapidement ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. On a un avion à prendre._

* * *

La journée qui commençait comme toutes les autres journées était désormais loin pour Lisbon. Le café noir du matin avait vite refroidi pendant la visite surprise de l'Agent Abbott, aussi refroidie que l'avait été Lisbon en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur, qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Californie. Elle avait pourtant quitté son bureau en sa compagnie à la fin de l'entretien.

Elle avait été tentée de refuser l'offre d'Abbott. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de culot de venir jusqu'ici lui demander de l'aide pour appréhender le tueur en série qui sévissait à Seattle. Il avait argumenté son expérience dans la traque d'un tel monstre, il pensait que son opinion professionnelle pourrait éclairer le cas, et même permettre de le résoudre. Il avait vaincu ses résistances en lui disant qu'elle pourrait faire sur cette affaire une plus grande différence que ce qu'elle ferait ici, quel que soit ce que la journée lui réservait. Elle n'avait rien pu objecter, tant ses journées comme shériff à Tacoma ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu connaître précédemment, et à ce que lui proposait l'Agent. Mais ce qui l'avait persuadée d'accéder à sa requête était de lui montrer à quel point il avait eu tort deux ans auparavant en lui retirant son équipe, en lui retirant son travail, en la laissant de côté lorsque le CBI s'était effondré. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il avait laissé filer, elle allait lui montrer quelle bonne détective elle faisait.

C'est avec ces résolutions en tête qu'elle descendit de sa voiture lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le lieu du crime. Ironiquement, l'agent Abbott avait reçu l'appel le lui signalant lors de son entretien avec Lisbon. Ils s'étaient donc rendus, chacun au volant de sa voiture, de la station de police de Tacoma directement à cette maison désormais marquée par le sceau du Dépeceur de Seattle et s'étaient mis au travail immédiatement.

-_Merci_ _de votre collaboration_, dit Lisbon à la mère de la victime, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle rejoint l'Agent Abbott devant la maison, au moment où il finissait de donner ses ordres à l'équipe de techniciens médicolégaux.

-_Alors ?_, s'enquit l'Agent

-_Rien avec la mère. Elle est arrivée à 8h00 directement de la gare, de retour de son voyage d'affaire. Elle passait simplement se changer avant de repartir au bureau. Elle a trouvé le corps de sa fille, mais n'a rien vu, rien entendu. _

-_Très bien. _

_-Hum….,_ hésita Lisbon.

-_Oui ?_

_-Est-ce que….est-ce que je vais faire équipe avec vous sur cette affaire ?_

_-En réalité, non. Vous ferez équipe avec un consultant._

_-Un consultant ? Non, je ne travaille pas, je ne travaille plus avec un consultant_, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

-_Vous_ _allez bientôt le rencontrer, son arrivée vient de m'être confirmée_, répondit Abbott comme si Lisbon n'avait pas parlé.

Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle entendit appeler son nom. Elle se retourna lentement, espérant se tromper, pour voir sa crainte grandissante se confirmer : la voix qui venait de l'appeler était celle de Jane.

* * *

Jamais un trajet en voiture ne lui avait paru si long. Jamais il n'avait trépigné avec une impatience inépuisable jusqu'à destination. Et pourtant, chaque seconde de ce trajet semblait une éternité à Jane. Allaient-ils enfin arriver ? Allait-il enfin revoir Lisbon ?

Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine…Lisbon…il avait longtemps cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais en personne et voilà qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui. Après avoir parcouru une telle distance, ces derniers kilomètres lui apparaissaient comme autant d'obstacles insurmontables. Lisbon était si loin, beaucoup trop loin…Mais il se tiendrait bientôt devant elle. Il contemplerait bientôt les traits de son visage, autrement que sur un bout de papier vieux de deux ans. Un bout de papier qui ne l'avait pas quitté, qu'il avait ressorti pour le contempler, trop impatient de voir ce visage se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

Cho réprima un sourire devant la scène :

_-On est bientôt arrivé._

Et soudain, ils étaient arrivés. Soudain, la voiture s'immobilisa et Jane en sortit sans demander son reste. Il examina la scène autour de lui, une maison barrée de rubans jaunes comme il en avait déjà pénétré des centaines, puis il la vit. Elle. Lisbon. Le centre de son attention. L'objet de ses pensées. En chair et en os, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il l'avait reconnue sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_-Lisbon !_

Elle l'avait entendu, la raideur qui s'était insinué dans sa silhouette le lui disait.

Alors qu'elle se retournait lentement, Jane entreprit de franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en courant. Après ces milliers de kilomètres qui les avaient séparés, il ne pourrait jamais être trop près de Lisbon après les deux ans qui les avaient déchirés, il ne pourrait jamais y être assez tôt.

Lisbon était là, il était là…ils allaient être réunis, enfin. Cette pensée le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quelle perspective. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse compter, un vrai sourire, sincère, radieux, chaleureux, ornait son sourire. Lisbon était là, et plus rien ne comptait.

Son sourire fana néanmoins lorsqu'il fut assez près pour percevoir le regard froid que lui lançaient les deux yeux émeraude. Il vit le visage de Lisbon devenir de plus en plus pâle, à mesure que le sang quittait son visage…comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-_Lisbon_, répéta-t-il plus doucement quand il fut face à elle.

-_Non_, balbutia-t-elle, secouant la tête avec vigueur. _Non…vous n'êtes pas là…ce…ce n'est pas possible…vous….vous n'êtes pas là !_

La détresse était immanquable, aussi bien dans sa voix que dans les traits de son visage.

_-Si, Lisbon, je suis là. Je….je suis désolé._

Lisbon demeura immobile, sans pouvoir dire un mot, comme pétrifiée. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer comme un fait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était Patrick Jane, son ancien consultant. L'ensemble des personnes présentes autour d'eux ne ratait rien de la scène mais aucun ne se risqua à intervenir. Fischer avait rejoint l'Agent Abbott et tous deux essayaient de comprendre ce que cette scène présageait pour l'avenir de Jane au FBI tandis que Cho, observant depuis une courte distance, appréhendait la difficulté de la situation pour ses deux amis.

Jane profita de la réaction de Lisbon pour fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'un morceau de papier. Il n'y trouva que la photo de Lisbon qu'il avait traîné avec lui deux ans durant. Il décida qu'il pouvait sacrifier ce morceau de papier, maintenant qu'il avait le modèle face à lui. Rapidement, il exécuta le geste qu'il avait tant de fois effectué. Il saisit doucement le poignet de Lisbon et le tourna pour qu'elle lui présente la paume de sa main, dans laquelle il déposa une grenouille en papier, avant de refermer la paume de sa main dessus.

-_Je suis désolé_, répéta-t-il.

A ces mots, Lisbon sortit de sa torpeur et dégagea prestement sa main de l'emprise de son ancien consultant, sans l'ouvrir, sans en lâcher le contenu.

-_Non, ce n'est pas possible…vous ne pouvez pas être là…vous êtes parti !_

_-Je suis revenu, Lisbon._

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible…._Elle secouait toujours la tête pour accompagner ses dénégations. _Vous êtes parti, Jane, parti._

Elle ne laissa pas à Jane le temps de répondre.

-_Je dois y aller_, reprit-elle.

Et avant que Jane n'ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, c'était Lisbon qui était cette fois partie, claquant la portière de sa voiture et démarrant en trombe.

-_Elle a besoin de toi, mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Aide-la à le voir….elle a vraiment besoin de toi_, conclut Cho, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

* * *

Lisbon avait pu rentrer chez elle ce soir-là sans avoir revu Jane, après avoir passé l'après-midi à consulter les dossiers de l'affaire dans les locaux du FBI. Personne n'avait osé évoquer Jane devant elle, personne ne s'était risqué à lui poser la moindre question si bien qu'elle avait pu mettre Jane de côté dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Enfin…elle avait pu essayer.

Maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, elle n'essayait même plus. Il était de retour et c'était comme si, après n'avoir été nulle part deux ans durant, il était soudainement partout. Il s'était présenté à elle comme une fleur, sourire aux lèvres…comme si deux années de silence et de distance ne les avaient pas séparés, comme s'il n'avait jamais décidé de partir, la laissant seule derrière lui, comme s'il était naturel qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouvert, comme si elle n'avait attendu que lui. Et elle, dans tout ça ?

Elle n'avait juste pas pu. Elle n'avait pas pu se réjouir de son retour quand la violence de son départ faisait toujours aussi mal. Quand pas une fois, il n'avait daigné donner des nouvelles, ni pour la prévenir de son départ, ni pour l'aviser de son retour. Mille fois, elle avait pensé à lui, prié pour lui, même. Espéré qu'il aille bien, où qu'il soit. Pour ce qu'elle en avait aperçu, il avait l'air en forme. Négligé, certes, mais avec une nouvelle légèreté qui flottait autour de lui. Et ce sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, qui lui avait tellement, tellement manqué. Quel droit avait-il de sourire quand elle devait lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes ? Parce qu'il était de retour, parce qu'il était parti. Parce que deux ans avaient été gâchés et tellement de sentiments ruinés. Qu'était-elle supposée faire de tout ça ?

Lisbon n'eut jamais à répondre à sa propre question car des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa réflexion, la plongeant dans la même panique que plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait vu Jane. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, elle en était sure. Qui d'autre que lui viendrait chez elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs, surtout depuis qu'elle vivait ici.

-_Lisbon_, appela Jane, presque timidement à travers la porte.

Jane attendit quelques instants, le cœur battant. Allait-elle lui ouvrir la porte ou allait-elle se réfugier dans une position de repli comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt ? Avait-il seulement raison de la pourchasser jusqu'à chez elle ? Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Elle lui avait manqué deux terriblement longues années durant….mais maintenant qu'elle était là, si proche, et pourtant si inaccessible, cette dernière distance lui paraissait insupportable. Il avait envie de la voir, il avait besoin d'être proche d'elle. Plus que jamais. Il lui fallait réparer toutes les erreurs commises. Il était parti, le cœur en miettes, convaincu qu'il faisait la bonne chose pour elle. Que son absence serait moins douloureuse que de le visiter en prison. Dans l'hypothèse optimiste…Mais ce qu'il avait aperçu d'elle ne respirait pas exactement le bonheur…Qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Il était bien déterminé ce soir à se racheter pour l'ensemble de ses fautes. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, jamais. Il savait qu'il avait échoué…mais peut-être pouvait-il encore se rattraper ? Il fallait en tout cas qu'il sache s'il avait encore une place, si petite soit-elle, dans sa vie.

-_Lisbon_, répéta Jane. _Je sais que vous êtes là…_

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lisbon chassa d'un geste rageur la tristesse qui s'échappait de ses yeux. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba, sans surprise, sur Jane. Pas le même Jane que précédemment, cependant. Il avait visiblement pris le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer. Il portait désormais une chemise bleue immaculée avec un pantalon et une veste grise. Pas de gilet, remarqua-t-elle. S'était-il changé pour elle ? Elle chassa la question de son esprit rapidement, décidant que la réponse n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

-_Bien sûr que je suis là. J'ai toujours été là_, dit-elle froidement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter le « _moi_ » pour que Jane l'entende. Puis elle recula d'un pas et referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

-_Lisbon, je vous en prie ! Ouvrez-moi !,_ s'écria Jane à travers la porte. _Il faut qu'on parle !_

_-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. _

_-Lisbon !_

_-Partez, Jane ! Je ne veux plus vous voir._

_-Alors ouvrez cette porte et dites-le moi en face. Dites-le moi comme si vous le pensiez vraiment et je vous laisserai tranquille. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi._

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte, puis la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était le moment de vérité. C'était **la** question. Que voulait-elle ? Depuis que Jane avait débarqué sur la scène qu'elle investiguait, elle s'était posé la question cent fois. Cent fois, elle s'était torturée entre les deux possibilités : ne jamais revoir Jane ou lui faire face. Après tout, cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle vivait sans lui elle pouvait bien continuer…..non ? Il n'avait pas le droit de débarquer sans prévenir, l'air de rien, et de bouleverser le fragile équilibre qui lui servait de vie. Même si elle n'avait espéré que ça à chaque seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse. Oui, elle avait espéré cent fois ne jamais le revoir parce que sa colère et sa tristesse étaient toujours aussi vivaces, deux ans après. Parce que le revoir rouvrait des blessures qui n'avaient même pas commencé à cicatriser au premier lieu. Mais elle savait aussi, au fond d'elle, que jamais elle ne pourrait simplement….renoncer. Elle ne l'avait pas pu jusqu'ici, comment en serait-elle désormais capable?

-_Ne restez pas ici, entrez_, finit par souffler Lisbon au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Jane.

Lisbon referma la porte derrière Jane et se retourna. Ils se faisaient face, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant briser le silence, se contentant de regarder chacun la personne qui lui faisait face, comme pour se convaincre que c'était réel. Jane était vraiment là, devant elle et ce besoin de réassurance nourrit la colère de Lisbon.

-_Euh…alors ? Comment allez-vous ? _tenta Jane, hésitant.

Le silence répondit à sa question. Il lut la colère sur le visage de Lisbon. Peut—être que commencer cette conversation comme n'importe quelle autre conversation n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout…Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir et décida de ne pas laisser s'installer un silence gênant. Il reprit donc la parole.

-_Je….je suis désolé…je vais vous expliquer…_

_-Il est un peu tard pour les explications, Jane ! Il y a longtemps que je ne les attends plus ! Vous êtes parti_, accusa-t-elle, _parti !_

-_Je sais mais…_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ?_

_-Je suis venu vous voir_

_-Non, je veux dire…comment est-il possible pour vous d'être de retour aux Etats-Unis ?_

_-Le FBI m'a proposé un marché. Ils abandonnent les charges si j'accepte de travailler pour eux._

_-Et vous avez accepté ?_

_-A une condition…_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Que vous soyez ma partenaire._

_- Quoi ? Mais vous rêvez, Jane ! Jamais ça n'arrivera !_

_-Ils ont déjà accepté,_ répondit simplement Jane.

-_Mais moi, je n'ai pas accepté. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention._

_-Lisbon, s'il vous plaît…_

_-Non, Jane ! Comment osez-vous ? Comment osez-vous débarquer dans ma vie, après deux ans, et espérer que tout soit comme avant ? Comment ?_

_-Laissez-moi vous expliquer…_

_-Bon sang, Jane, vous êtes parti sans un mot. Quelles explications pourriez-vous possiblement avoir pour ça ?_

-_Lisbon, il faut que vous compreniez…je n'avais pas le choix…_

_-On a toujours le choix, Jane !,_ cracha-t-elle, on _a toujours la possibilité de faire le bon choix !_

_-J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le meilleur choix. Cho ne vous a pas expliqué ?_

-_Si, il l'a fait. Mais devinez quoi ? Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire ! C'était à vous, bon sang ! A vous, Jane !,_ martela-t-elle

-_Vous avez raison_, murmura-t-il. _Et_ _je n'aurai jamais assez du reste de ma vie pour le regretter._

-_Vous m'avez laissée, Jane. Mise de côté. Sans le moindre ménagement. Après dix ans…Pas même un au-revoir_

_-Je vous ai dit 'au-revoir'_, la contredit Jane. _Sur la falaise !_

- _Parlons-en de la falaise_, dit-elle froidement. _Parlons-en de vous qui avez utilisé mes sentiments contre moi. C'était vraiment bas, même pour vous, Jane._

-_Contre vous ?_ répéta Jane, incrédule. _Je n'ai pas fait une chose pareille, Lisbon. Jamais je n'aurais pu. Vous faites erreur…je vous assure. _

_-Oh vraiment ? JE fais erreur ? JE fais erreur quand j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez fait une déclaration, parce que vous saviez ce que je ressens, pour vous donner la possibilité de partir affronter Red John, me laissant seule sur le bord de la route ? Vraiment ? JE fais erreur, c'est ça votre excuse ?_

_-J'ai été sincère dans chaque mot que j'ai prononcé, Lisbon. Je pensais et ressentais chaque mot. Et ce n'était pas contre vous. C'était pour vous._

-_Pour moi ?,_ s'enflamma Lisbon.

-_Oui_, répondu Jane, d'un ton résolu. _Je ne vous voulais pas dans une maison rassemblant cinq suspects potentiels et autant d'armes._

_-Je sais me défendre, Jane !_

-_Il y a des risques que je ne pouvais pas prendre, Lisbon !_

_-Des risques que je voulais prendre_, contra-t-elle, décidée.

-_Justement. Il était hors de question de vous laissez aller affronter un danger au devant duquel vous auriez couru sans hésiter une seconde !_

_-Et il n'était pas non plus question de me laisser m'interposer entre vous et votre vengeance, admettez-le ! Vous ne m'avez pas crue quand je vous ai dit que je vous laisserai faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je ne voulais pas vous croire._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?_

-_Que j'avais besoin que vous soyez la Lisbon que j'ai toujours connue….droite, intègre, fidèle à la justice que vous servez depuis 20 ans. Il était hors de question que je vous…pervertisse. Je voulais que vous soyez…vous. Mais cette Lisbon-là ne pouvait pas être là au moment où j'ôterai la vie de Red John. Je ne voulais pas que ma vengeance vous change, Lisbon. J'avais besoin de vous, pas d'un complice, de vous ! Et je voulais préserver ça, autant que possible._

La colère de Lisbon retomba d'un cran. C'était la première fois que Jane valorisait la personnalité de Lisbon à voix haute, devant elle. La première fois qu'il faisait l'éloge de ce qui les séparait, qu'il ne voyait pas ces traits de personnalité chez Lisbon comme des défauts. Elle avait tort, elle le savait….mais elle en fut touchée.

-_Et je ne me faisais pas confiance._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Vous savez comme je tenais à ma vengeance. Rien n'aurait pu m'en dévier, rien ni personne….sauf vous. C'est parce que vous auriez pu me faire renoncer que vous ne pouviez pas être là. Je….une part de moi avait peur de vous en tenir rigueur, de regretter de ne pas avoir accompli ce que je voulais…Je ne voulais pas renoncer à cause de….ce que je ressens pour vous. Pas alors que je devais le faire à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour ma famille. _

- _Je comprends que vous ne pouviez pas renoncer pour moi….mais…_

_- Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de me le demander, Teresa_, l'interrompit Jane. _Si vous aviez été là….je n'aurais pas pu tuer un homme devant vous. Je n'aurais pas pu mettre à nu la part la plus sombre de moi devant vous. Vous en avez déjà bien assez vu…._

_-Jane, je…,_ commença Lisbon, mais elle ne sut comment exprimer sa confusion.

-_Je suis désolé, Lisbon. Vraiment. C'est juste que….je préférais que vous me détestiez plutôt que de vous tenir rigueur des scrupules que j'aurais eu à accomplir mon plan. _

_-Ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne vous ai pas détesté. _

-_Vous auriez dû_, sourit tristement Jane. _Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Pas quand vous étiez la seule chose positive dans ma vie depuis si longtemps. Ces deux ans ont été atrocement douloureux sans vous….mais j'avais au moins votre souvenir avec moi et…mes sentiments. Même en votre absence, vous demeuriez mon point d'ancrage. Que serais-je devenu sans vous ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais vous m'avez changée, Jane. Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil après votre départ._

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste une infinie tristesse soulignée par ses yeux humides. La culpabilité envahit Jane instantanément.

_-Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai…j'ai cru, j'ai espéré que vous iriez bien. _

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Quel était l'intérêt de lui expliquer que ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

_-Teresa, venez travailler au FBI avec moi. Vous pourriez être un agent à nouveau. Et ma partenaire._

_-Je ne suis pas sure de le pouvoir. Jane, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir été à vos côtés mais vous devez comprendre que ça a été….difficile_, expliqua-t-elle pudiquement.

-Je sais, dit-il simplement. _Je sais que je vous ai blessée de toutes les façons possibles. C'est pour ça qu'il faut accepter._

_-Co…comment ça ?_

-_Le reste de ma vie ne suffira pas à me racheter pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé, mais laissez-moi essayer, Teresa. S'il vous plaît. Faites-moi confiance._

- _Je vous confierais ma vie, Jane…mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir encore prendre le risque de vous confier mon cœur. _

_-Et pourtant, si vous le faisiez, j'en prendrai grand soin. _

_-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?_

_-Parce que je suis un homme différent._

_-En quoi ?,_ demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-_Red John n'est plus là…je n'ai plus à craindre qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous, je n'ai plus à dissimuler mes sentiments ou à fomenter un plan contre lui. Je viens de passer deux ans sans vous…je ne veux pas passer un jour de plus éloigné. Menez l'enquête en cours avec moi et réfléchissez-y…s'il vous plaît._

Il vit les larmes couler sur le visage de Lisbon et sentit que quelque chose la retenait. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il demanda :

_-De quoi as-tu peur, Teresa ? _

_-Je n'ai pas peur_, répondit-elle bravement, levant le menton par fierté.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, posa délicatement ses mains contre ses joues humides et effaça ses larmes de ses pouces.

_-Tu peux tout me dire…_

Elle lutta contre l'émotion, mais c'était comme si deux ans de tristesse contenus étaient enfin libérés.

Lorsque les larmes redoublèrent, Jane relâcha son visage et l'attira à lui, sans rien dire. Il caressa ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser, l'autre main sur l'épaule de Lisbon. Il tenta de lui communiquer par ses gestes sa présence et son affection, mais les sanglots qui secouèrent bientôt Lisbon lui firent plus mal que s'il s'agissait des siens. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement encore et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-Dis moi….Dis-moi ce qui te fait si peur…._

Elle dégagea ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Jane, le serrant impossiblement plus près d'elle, pendant que lui-même repositionna ses bras autour d'elle.

-_Pour….pour combien de temps es-tu là ?_

_-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi_, lui répondit Jane, la voix étranglée, espérant que ce soit longtemps.

-_Tu ne pars plus ?_

_-Non. Pourquoi partirais-je ? Je suis là où j'ai toujours voulu être. Avec toi._

_-Promets…promets moi…_

_-Je te le promets, Teresa. Je reste avec toi._

_-Non. Enfin, oui…mais… promets moi de….de ne plus jouer avec mes sentiments. _

Il se dét acha d'elle, légèrement, juste assez pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser.

-_Teresa, je comprends que tu aies pu avoir l'impression que je jouais avec tes sentiments mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Si telle avait été mon intention, sur cette falaise, je ne t'aurais pas simplement dit que tu ne savais pas ce que tu représentais pour moi….je te l'aurais expliqué par le menu détail. Je t'aurais dit comme tu comptais pour moi !_

_-Mais tu…tu l'as fait !_

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle précisa, les yeux baissés :

-_Dans mon bureau. Avant de me tirer dessus._

_-J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'oublierais pas ces mots…_, dit doucement Jane.

-_Ils sont difficiles à oublier une fois qu'ils ont été entendus._

_-Ils sont impossibles à oublier une fois qu'ils ont été prononcés_, avoua Jane. _Je te promets de ne plus jamais nier les sentiments que je te porte….Il faut que tu saches que je pensais ces mots-là…Je n'avais pas l'intention de les verbaliser, pas tant que…., pas alors_ –reprit Jane, ne souhaitant pas convoquer au dessus d'eux l'œuvre de Red John, _mais je les pensais, je les ressentais. Si fort qu'ils m'ont échappé._

Lisbon hocha silencieusement la tête.

-_Tu ne m'empêcheras plus jamais de te dire les miens ?_

_-Je te le promets. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'entendre me les dire._

_-Maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

-_Non. Quand tu le souhaiteras. Dis moi juste….dis moi juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard_, implora Jane.

_-Jamais. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire._

Jane prit cela comme un signe. Un jour nouveau s'était peut-être levé pour lui. Un jour où la bonne chose à faire était exactement celle qu'il mourait de faire. Alors, encadrant le visage de Teresa de ses deux mains, il se pencha vers elle lentement. Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant ce moment dont elle avait rêvé plus de fois qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir de sentir l'autre si proche, à ce flot d'émotions qu'ils avaient mis douze ans à s'avouer et à s'autoriser à vivre. Bien d'autres baisers suivraient, mais le premier qu'ils échangèrent garderait toujours le goût de la renaissance et de la promesse. Celle de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre.

Il le lui avait promis des années auparavant : il serait toujours là pour elle. Il avait deux ans de retard mais il était là. Ses lèvres contre les siennes en témoignaient de la plus tendre des façons. Il découvrait avec elle qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire la bonne chose. Et désormais, ils allaient pouvoir s'y employer à deux. Ensemble.


End file.
